I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Lovesofantastic
Summary: Well I guess to put it simply this story is about a little girl that just wants her parents home for Christmas. She get's one wish granted and when it seems all hope is lost on ever getting the other one, it turns out to be the best gift ever. Idk lol, just read it. (DreamGH family HEA in the end as always, so be warned lol)


**AN:**** Okay I know I shouldn't be writing another story with all of my stories in limbo right now but this wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it. As for my other stories all of them have about half a chapter written and only one is close to being finished and that one will be the one to be updated next. Thank you guys for taking the time to read any of my stories and review them and thanks for the patience, I know it's hard, so that's also why I wrote this lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_Christmas…_

Scout missed her dad, her real dad, not the one everyone kept trying to force on her. Her uncle wasn't a bad guy from what she could tell whenever he was actually around he tried to be like a dad to her but he wasn't her dad and she made sure he knew it. She never called him dad, nor did she even bother to call him uncle Jason, she didn't call him anything really. They also never spent any time alone, so she never really had to be in a position to call him anything. Whenever they spent time together it was with Danny and it wasn't all the time, usually when Danny was with his dad she was with someone else in her family, whether it was her grandma's, her aunts or her cousin Ned, uncle Lucas, uncle Curtis or even on the rare occasion her grandpa Julian.

All of them had become her family even more after she lost her dad and then her mom right after. But now it was Christmas and she's gotten her mom back but the moment was bittersweet because she didn't get her daddy back. _Maybe I should've asked Santa for daddy to come back too_, she thought. She wished she did but she knew Santa was just her uncle Curtis dressed as Santa and she didn't want to make him sad because she knew he and her dad were best friends. The entire time she spent with her mom, brother and uncle was marred by her yearning for her father. She truly tried to enjoy the bonding they were trying to do, but it only made her miss her old family, the one that had her mom and dad together, the one where both of her parents spent every single day with her and her brother. She missed the family trips, the bedtime stories, movie nights, dressing up and going out on Halloween, and she missed their Christmases. This was the best and worst Christmas she's experience in all of her four and a half years of life and well to be honest that was mostly because her dad wasn't here to spend it with her and she didn't really remember the ones before this and the last one all that well, seeing as how she was a toddler.

Her daddy promised that he would come back from his trip but then after a week her mommy came home crying and told her that daddy was in heaven, and two days after that her mommy was gone too. Her uncle Jason had told her and Danny that her mom wasn't in heaven like daddy but that she got into some trouble and had to go away for a little while. He told them that he would be there for them while she was away and that he would try to get her back for them, then he left them at their grandma Monica's house and rarely saw them, except on weekends and holidays, not that she minded. She was happy that her mom was back though and on Christmas of all days. They had spent their time decorating the tree and putting stockings up and drinking hot cocoa. Her uncle left shortly after they started a Christmas movie, getting a call and saying it was business before kissing her mom and leaving. It was nice to be with just her mom and brother again when he left, it has been awhile since it was just the three of them and she missed it, almost as much as she missed having her dad with them.

She and Danny cuddled up against her mom and watched home alone, then Danny fell asleep leaving just her and her mom up. "So what do you wanna watch next princess?" Her mom asked her as she moved the hair out of her face.

"I don't know, you can pick." Scout answered her softly.

"Hmmm, what about how the Grinch stole Christmas, we haven't watched that one yet."

"We can't!" Scout blurted out, louder than she intended, startling herself and her mom a bit.

"Okay, but we always watch the Grinch princess it's tradition." Sam said confused by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"That's daddy's movie, we always watched it with daddy. We can't watch it without him mommy, I want him to be here when we watch it. I miss him mama, he said he'd come back but he missed Halloween, Thanksgiving and now Christmas. He never misses Christmas." Scout said sadly with tears in her eyes before her words turned into sobs.

The broken sobs of her four year old daughter on Christmas were unexpected but Sam couldn't say that she was shocked. The entire time she's been back she watched her daughters demeanor, she could see that while her little girl was happy she was home, something was still bothering her. The answer shook her to the core, she should've realized that her daughter would feel the loss of her father the most today, it was his favorite holiday after all. Drew, the man she wouldn't let herself grieve for fear of opening up a whirlwind of feelings she did her best to bury, the father of her princess and the other love of her life was not here to spend Christmas with his family. In his wake left a grieving four year old little girl who before a few months ago never went a day without seeing her father's face or experiencing his love. She wouldn't include herself in that because she at the very least had a nice distraction in trying to replace the life she had with him by putting Jason in his spot, their daughter, however, did not.

She wasn't shocked though, Scout after all was the definition of daddy's little girl. She was his miracle and in turn he treated her like a princess and he spent every single day of his life making sure she knew that she was loved, he did that with all of his kids to be honest, even when it seemed like he was preoccupied with one. When Oscar was sick Drew made it his mission to spend even more time with Scout and even Jake and Danny whom he never treated like anything less than a son. He loved these kids and all three of them took his death hard but Scout took it the hardest, maybe it was because Danny and Jake had other fathers in their lives, but Sam knew it was because, outside of her, Drew was their little girls world. Sam was only there to hold her little girl in her arms while they cried together one day before she was arrested and taken to prison and she spent months burying her feelings on the issue and pretending it didn't happen. Pretending was no longer an option now as she watched her little girl break down in her arms, her heart breaking for the third time in the span of a year and a half.

"Sweetie look at me." Sam said softly with a sniffle, pulling back from her daughter a little. Scout wiped her eyes and looked at her mom tearfully. "I know you miss daddy, I miss him too but he wouldn't want his princess to be crying on her favorite day of the year, would he?"

Scout shook her head and Sam wiped her tears away, or she tried the tears in her daughter's eyes were relentless even as her sobs subsided. "No mommy but it's his favorite day too and he promised me, he promised he would come back. He promised mama, and he never breaks a promise, never!"

Sam could barely hold it together when her daughter said those words, flashes of a night where she said something so similar to Drew's face as she begged him to stay came to her mind almost breaking her down. "I know baby, I know and daddy didn't break his promise. He was going to come back, he would always come back to you because daddy would never leave you, but honey he didn't know that his promise would end up broken when he was taken. He's an angel now, he didn't want to leave you but sometimes when people become angels and go to heaven it's because God needs them more. Daddy may not be here with you physically but he's right here in your heart and he's never gonna leave it, plus he's watching you from above making sure you're loved and protected without him down here." Sam said trying get best to keep it together and explain something even she herself couldn't understand.

"I don't want him to be an angel mama! I want him to be here! I want daddy back home, Danny has his daddy and Jakey has two daddies, why can't I have mine? Why did he leave us mama, why? Why won't he come back? Can I go visit him in heaven?" Scout questioned in a heartbroken voice in between sobs and Sam broke. She hugged her daughter to her and they cried together, she didn't even know how long they cried before she felt Danny's arms wrap around them both with tears of his own in his eyes. The little family of three grieved together for what felt like forever but was only fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door.

Danny sniffled and wiped his face before pulling away from his mom and sister. "I'll get it." The little boy said softly before he got up and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he got the surprise of his life in the form of his other dad, the same man he, his mother, and sister were just crying over, holding presents and smiling. "Dad?" He whispered so softly that he almost wasn't heard. But he was heard by Sam and by Drew, both confused. Sam was confused by the tone of Danny's voice and his whisper and Drew was confused by Danny's tears. Sam looked up and gasped, making Scout look up too. As soon as she saw her father standing in the doorway she jumped off of her mom and took off.

"DADDY!" She screamed happily as she tackled him to the floor making him drop the gifts. "You came back!" She hugged him tightly and he relished in the moment, he missed his baby girl, being in a coma and waking up a week ago with no memory of how he got into it, all he wanted was to see his daughter and the boys.

"Hey pretty girl." Drew sighed and closed his eyes as he held his daughter in his arms. "I missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too daddy, you left and mommy said you were in heaven, did you come back to visit?"

Drew cleared his throat and held his eyes shut to keep the tears he wanted to suddenly cry at bay. "Uh, no princess I'm not here to visit… I—"

Scout interrupted him and pulled back. "You're not leaving again, are you? You can't leave again daddy, please!" She begged as she started to cry again and Drew's heart broke.

"Hey, hey, hey princess calm down, okay? Daddy's not going anywhere, I'm right here, you're stuck with me kiddo." He told his daughter as he wiped the tears off of her face. "Now no more of these, okay? Daddy doesn't like to see his baby crying, and especially not on the best day of the year." Scout didn't say anything she just hugged him again, Drew held onto his daughter and looked up to see a tearful Sam and Danny standing in the doorway, holding onto each other and watching them, so he smiled.

"Hey bud." He greeted Danny with one of his hands out gesturing for him to join the hug, smiling even more when the kid came to him without any hesitation.

After hugging the kids for a few minutes Drew stood up to greet Sam. Before he could say or do anything she was in his arms crushing him with a bear hug and he hugged her back with the same intensity. "Merry Christmas, Sam." He whispered to her, sighing softly as she tearfully whispered it back to him. He didn't know how long they stood there hugging each other before the kids joined in, or how long their little family hugged lasted but it wasn't too long after the hug ended that the kids noticed the gifts on the floor.

"Are these for us?" Danny asked softly as he picked one up.

"Yeah bud, I mean it is Christmas after all." Drew answered.

"Getting you and mommy back was the best Christmas present ever daddy, I don't think I need anymore." Scout said sweetly, confusing Drew as he looked towards Sam who just shook her head subtly, and he decided he'd ask questions later.

"I agree." Danny said. "Having you and mom back really does make it the best Christmas ever!"

Drew smiled. "Okay, so no to the presents then, huh?"

"Well… we didn't say all of that." Danny said cheekily making his parents laugh.

"Alright then, how about you help me get these in there and we open them huh?"

* * *

_Inside the penthouse..._

After opening the gifts they watched how the Grinch stole Christmas together before putting the kids to bed. It really had been a pretty great Christmas but both Sam and Drew were ignoring all the questions that they wanted to ask. Now that the kids were asleep there was nothing left to ignore.

"So what did Danny and Scout mean when they said they just got you back too?" Drew asked as they sat on the couch, deciding to just jump right in.

Sam sighed. "Umm, I kind of just got released from prison." She told him hesitantly.

"Prison?!" _What the fuck? _"Sam what... what the fuck could you have possibly done to go to prison?!" Drew asked in disbelief.

"I killed Shiloh. It was in self defense but even beyond the grave that bastard had tricks up bid sleeve and I was framed for murder and put on trial. Diane was able to get them to agree that it wasn't murder but they still sentenced me to two years in prison because of my affiliation with Jason and the fact that we could've saved ourselves without the situation resulting to Shiloh's death."

"And what happened to the kids while you were in prison?" Drew asked while trying to ignore the anger that came at hearing about what happened while he was gone.

"I had to leave the kids with Jason…" She started and Drew scoffed.

"You left the kids with Jason? Who did what? Leave them with the Q's? For how long?"

"Drew…" Sam said with a sigh, she didn't want to argue about Jason, not tonight, it was too good of a day to end it on a sour note. "We both just got back home to our family today and it's still Christmas, how about we just talk and avoid any conversation that'll lead to an argument?"

Drew looked at her for a second before acquiescing. "Fine, but just for the record, I don't like that you left my daughter in the care of that man."

"Well it's not like I really had a choice in the matter, you were gone and I didn't want her to be alone or for her and Danny to be separated. Speaking of your disappearance, where were you?" She asked effectively changing the subject.

"I was in a coma, woke up a week ago with no memory of how I got there then I found out it was a week until Christmas and I just needed to get back to my kids. My belongings were recovered from my accident, my phone, wallet, keys and all that were still on me when they found me. I guess my plane crashed somewhere in the Persian gulf close to Dubai and I was found and taken to a hospital where I was told they performed heart surgery on me."

Sam gasped. "Wh-what? Heart surgery? Drew why?"

"Think Iron man… you know how in iron man Tony gets cornered in the desert with the soldiers and they start using stark weapons against them and the bomb goes off and he gets the shrapnel in his chest? That's what happened to me except my shrapnel came from the plane debris and I got surgery from a very experienced, very amazing doctor that saved my life and I don't have to walk around with part of an arc reactor in my chest." He joked. "The coma helped me fully heal from the surgery and any other injuries the plane crashed caused. The only thing that didn't heal was my memory from when I got on the plane after meeting Andre. I don't remember the last three months of my life, which makes sense because I was in a coma but on the bright side I do remember my entire life before that… all of it." He smiled.

Sam didn't know what to say. "Wow… I… wow." She said tearfully before clearing her throat. "So you have your memory back, your real memory?"

"Yeah and there's a lot I need to tell you about what I remembered but I don't want to overwhelm you with all of that information right now. Plus, it's almost midnight and I don't want to be here when Jason gets back, so I'm just gonna head out." He said getting up to leave.

"Drew wait! You… you don't have to go. Jason won't be back tonight and I want to finish catching up." She said, not really wanting him to leave. It was nice being able to just sit and talk with him again.

"I want to finish catching up as well but I don't think me staying here until the wee hours of the morning is a good idea. So, how about you come hang out with me and the kids at Mom's tomorrow? We can catch up and just spend time with the kids like we used to." Drew offered.

"Yeah, yeah I think that would be great. I'll see you then." She said as they walked to the door. As he opened the door to step out she grabbed him and hugged him. "Thank you for coming back to us and thank you for the gifts." She whispered into his chest.

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I never left and your welcome." He told her before gently pulling away. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Drew, Merry Christmas." She said as she leaned against the door.

"Merry Christmas." He said before waving and walking away with her watching him go.

She sighed and closed the door after he disappeared. Leaning her back against the door she looked at his, well his and the kids gift to her and smiled. He said they had gotten it made before the Franco/Shiloh stuff happened, it was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond encrusted heart pendant that had the kids photo engraved on it. The kids were super happy to know that he still had it and even more happy that he left them present it to her. The moment was perfect, her kids were perfect, the gift was perfect and the man behind the gift was perfect _and he's alive,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

_Somewhere in Port Charles..._

Drew entered his hotel suite with a smile, he made it home in time to spend Christmas with his kids and Sam and it was all he could've asked for. There was a lot of time to make up for with his kids which he planned to do in full and there was a lot he needed to catch up with Sam about and catch her up on but for now he couldn't have asked for more. He was happy.

"So judging by that smile of yours, I'll say that all went well with Samantha and the kids?" His guest asked as they walked into the living room area of the suite.

"You could say that, it's an understatement but yeah it went well." Drew said with a smile. "I'm sorry you couldn't come with me but she's bringing the kids to see me at mom's tomorrow so you'll get to meet them then and see mom, Jake will be there too according to Danny." He added.

His guest smiled softly. "I can't wait." They said.

"Alright, well if that's going to happen then we should probably get some rest because today will be an interesting day." Drew said before he yawned.

His guest chuckled and then agreed. "Okay, you're right. Goodnight Drew." They said as they headed to their bedroom on one side of the suite.

"Goodnight… oh and dad." Drew said stopping Alan before he went into his room. Alan turned towards his son. "Merry Christmas." He said softly.

"Merry Christmas to you too son." Alan replied with a smile before they both headed to their rooms for a good night's sleep.


End file.
